Y ¿Comó se llamo la obra?
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Primer acto: Honoka lo ha decidido, Segundo Acto: Honoka quiere aprender eso, Tercer acto: ¡Nacchi es un gigoló!


**Resumen:** Primer acto: Honoka lo ha decidido, Segundo Acto: Honoka quiere aprender eso, Tercer acto: ¡Nacchi es un gigoló!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kenichi pertenecen a Shun Matsuena y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Notas del autor:** Dije que trataría de escribir historias sobre el resto de los personajes de KMD, pero me fue imposible no escribir esto. Lo intente ¡Oh, vaya que lo intente! Más eso no significa que no amplié mi arsenal de historias con el resto de igualmente carismáticos personajes

Espero les guste este pequeño conjunto de One-shot y puedan dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y/o sugerencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Cómo se llamó la obra?<strong>

**Primer acto:**

**Honoka lo ha decidido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Honoka Shirahama no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

De estar jugando alegremente al otello con Apachai se veía ahora y de forma repentina fuera del Ryōzanpaku ¿Cuál era el problema de su querido hermano mayor? Ella no había hecho nada malo para que él la sacara de esa forma tan brusca, casi, casi arrojándola fuera del viejo dojo. En serio, Kenichi debía de estar ya muy mal por tantos golpes que recibía durante su entrenamiento. Y Miu, como la extraña mujer que era, durante ese corto trayecto de la casa principal a la salida de esta, se la había pasado gritando—"¡Rápido Kenichi, rápido, que no la atrapen!". Si es que Honoka ya lo sabía, esa mujer era tan extraña como voluptuosa.

Suspiro con fastidio al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Las puertas se veían imponentes delante de ella y sabía muy bien que por sí sola no las podría abrir de nuevo y su hermano le había dicho, antes de cerrarle la puerta contra la nariz, que no podía regresar al Ryōzanpaku hasta nuevo aviso. Lo que era totalmente injusto ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Así que inflando las mejillas hiso lo único que podía hacer. Bufar, patalear, patalear y bufar. Esa era, definitivamente, la peor semana de su vida. Primero Natsu había desaparecido como de costumbre sin siquiera avisarle, no había logrado acreditar matemáticas y luego Naoki había sido engañado por enésima vez por un grupo de chicos problemáticos de la escuela y claro, como el joven castaño era tan blando como Kenichi no había tomado represalias causando que ella tuviera que intervenir, solo para que al final tuviese que ser "apoyada" por el mismo Naoki.

Ciertamente, había sido vergonzoso.

Y ya que ella era la superior de Naoki era su deber protegerlo, después de todo, el curioso muchachito había pasado toda su vida en medio del bosque donde Honoka sabía vivían las hadas, los duendes, unicornios y otras criaturas ¡Naoki estaba totalmente indefenso a la maldad del mundo lejos de su bosque encantado! Honoka no exageraba cuando decía que el joven Yamamoto era incluso mucho más inocente que la propia Miu. El que a ella no le agradara esa pechugona mujer no quería decir que no la hubiese observado bien.

Por lo que viendo lo vulnerable que era el chico tomo la ferviente decisión de protegerlo hasta de su sombra. O por lo menos esa había sido su intención hasta el momento.

-"No entiendo…"—Honoka gruño. Definitivamente las puertas del dojo no se abrirían solo porque ella les mirara fijamente, suspiro con pesadez al tiempo que dejaba caer los hombros y la cabeza de forma resignada. Su hermano se estaba volviendo tan extraño como esa _mala_ mujer. Torció la boca y volvió su mirada hacia las enormes puertas de madera.

-"¡Hermano!"—Grito tan fuerte como pudo, casi sintiendo un picor en la garganta—"¡Volveré!"—agrego como simple confirmación por que ella no tenía por qué estar vetada del Ryōzanpaku, no se había portado mal como para merecer tal cosa. Lo único que Honoka recordaba haber hecho fue derrotar a todos los maestro; con excepción del maestro Akisame, en el juego de otello.

¡Ha! Y haberles pedido que le enseñaran artes marciales.

Definitivamente, ella no había hecho nada malo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> En su idea original esta historia llevaba por nombre _"La persona indicada en el momento indicado"_ y fue hecho como un regalo para _FRANCYLIA239_ quien amablemente ha leído y comentado la mayoría de las historias de mi autoría aquí en KMD. Ahora, después de una pequeña ráfaga de inspiración decidí tomar la historia y realizarle ciertos cambios para hacerla más amena y entendible (sobre todo lo ultimo) y ciertamente el resultado ha sido de mi agrado.

Pero aún con todos los cambios que ha tenido este pequeño "fanfic" seguirá siendo un presente para _FRANCYLIA239_ así como para todos aquellos que han comentado cada una de mis historias. Por lo que solo me queda decir: ¡Gracias!

Aclaraciones finales:

1.- _Naoki Yamamato_ es un personaje del manga, cuya primera parición se ubica exactamente antes de la batalla de Kenichi contra Odin y que después, en una historia alterna titulada "_El chico que vino de la montaña ¡Animando al nuevo estudiante!" _toma el papel protagónico junto a Honoka.

.

.

.


End file.
